<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>warm on a cold night by lawrencethot13 (fic13th)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25244017">warm on a cold night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fic13th/pseuds/lawrencethot13'>lawrencethot13 (fic13th)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A3! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, reader gets to fuck every 18+ actor in some way/shape/form, shameless hoe fic that i think the fandom needed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:34:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,694</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25244017</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fic13th/pseuds/lawrencethot13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>in the middle of winter, the heater in your room breaks. repairs may take awhile, so you need to get creative. who do you want to keep you warm tonight?</p><p>title based on the song by HONNE.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chigasaki Itaru/Reader, Minagi Tsuzuru/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>99</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. intro</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Despite being turned up all the way, your heater remained stone cold. You fumbled with the dial, cursing your luck and Matsukawa’s less-than-diligent maintenance. With your comforter draped around your shoulders, you stood up and moved to your bed. Flopping down, you shivered as the cool sheets met your stomach.</p><p>Your room wasn’t <i>freezing</i> per se, but it was cold enough your hands lost feeling while you worked at your desk. Which was to say, inconveniently cold.</p><p>
  <i>Guess it’s time to tell our useless manager.</i>
</p><p>Grumbling the whole way, you made your way into the lounge. The warm air of the room wrapped around you like a hug, and the scent of dinner rushed your senses. All of your actors were sprawled about in one way or another, some eating platefuls of the omurice Omi had cooked at Yuki’s request, others busying themselves with their respective tasks.</p><p>“(y/n)? Is everything alright?”</p><p>You glanced at the dining table, spotting Muku. He sat with a full plate in front of him.</p><p>“Ah, mostly. The heater in my room broke.”</p><p>“Oh! I’m sorry to hear it.” He frowned. “Are you going to be okay? It’s getting pretty cold at night…”</p><p>“Did this just happen?” asked Sakyo. He wasn’t eating, instead opting to type something on his phone. Sakoda sat at the edge of the table, scarfing down food.</p><p>“I think so-- it was warm in my room up until this afternoon. Will it be a big expense?”</p><p>Sakyo glanced up from his phone, a slight frown on his face.</p><p>“It’s the weekend, so getting someone to come out may be more expensive. Better to wait and schedule something for a week out or so.”</p><p>“What!” exclaimed Taichi. “But (y/n) can’t just sleep in a cold room, right?”</p><p>“Couldn’t I sleep on the couch out here?” you suggested. You made your way into the kitchen, smiling at Omi as he handed you a plate.</p><p>“No way,” muttered Masumi, turning towards you. He tilted his head, leaning it on the back of his chair. “Just sleep in my bed-”</p><p>“Not a chance.”</p><p>The room quieted for a moment, all of your actors deep in thought. If you couldn’t sleep in your room without some source of heat, what options did you have?</p><p>“What if one of us stayed with (y/n) for the night? Until the heater is fixed.”</p><p>All heads in the room swiveled towards Azuma, who lounged on the couch with his arm thrown over the back. Masumi notably glared at the suggestion, and a few of the members near you audibly gulped.</p><p>“That’s a little unorthodox, don’t you think?” said Tsuzuru.</p><p>“Hmm. I’ve come to find sharing a bed is a pretty efficient way of staying warm.” Azuma teased, his gaze shifting to you. “What do you think about that, (y/n)?”</p><p>Sharing a bed with one of the actors… Your stomach did a little turn at the thought of it. While you usually abstained from responding to any flirting you received, you couldn’t help feeling excited by the notion of getting so close to them. But the point of this proposition was to keep you warm, not to kickstart your dating life. Yet, if you had had almost each of the older actors flirt with you already…</p><p>“(y/n)?”</p><p>All eyes were on you again, and you did your best to smile back at the troupes.</p><p>“I think that would be alright. At least, since it’s just for a short time…” you murmured.</p><p>“Hmm,” hummed Homare, tapping his finger on the table. “Not that it needs to be said, but then only adults should be staying with you.”</p><p>“Oh, of course!” you said, beginning to pick at your meal. “But then I guess that means I need one of you to stay with me tonight?”</p><p>“Ah right,” continued Homare. “So then, who here is comfortable staying with (y/n) for the night?”</p><p>You watched in mild excitement as some of the actors raised their hands, doing your best to ignore Masumi’s pleading look sent in your direction. Citron and Misumi raised their hands, in addition to Azuma from the couch, and you felt your heart flutter.</p><p>The feeling was short-lived, as you watched Tsuzuru raise his hand. He watched you with a blush already dusting his cheeks, lips pressed nervously into a line. Your heart almost jumped into your throat at his adorable expression, and you looked at your options one last time before picking.</p><p>“Uhm. Tsuzuru, if you wouldn’t mind…” you began, “meet me at my room in ten?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. tsuzuru</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Waiting in your bedroom, time seemed to move in slow motion. You had rushed back to your room after eating, but it was still much too early to go to bed. The sun sank slowly beyond the horizon, its lazy descent painting your room gold. You sat criss-crossed on your bed, comforter once again wrapped around you. Your breath clouded the air as you exhaled, already chilled after just hours without heat. </p>
<p>Would the body heat exchange start immediately, or only when you two went to bed? You had no idea. Would this even go anywhere? Why were you suddenly so concerned with being close to these actors? What made you care so much all of a sudden? You grumbled to yourself, pulling your blanket tightly around you. </p>
<p>
  <i>Knock knock.</i>
</p>
<p>You could sense his hesitation through the door. He opened it slowly, peeking inside just a smidge before spotting you.</p>
<p>“Tsuzuru, what are you doing?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know, honestly.” He finally entered, closing the door softly behind him. He wore his usual sweats, now accessorized with a pillow tucked under his arm. He glanced at you again, his features suddenly creeping into a smile. “What are you doing, (y/n)?”</p>
<p>“Staying warm! What does it look like?” you huffed. </p>
<p>“You look like a caterpillar with it wrapped around you like that.”</p>
<p>He sat down next to you, peeling away the thick blanket from your shoulders. You still wore your day clothes, but you felt a little exposed as the blanket fell away. He tugged it closer to himself until the two of you sat sharing the blanket, sitting barely inches away. </p>
<p>The cold seeped into the gap, and Tsuzuru seemed to notice immediately. </p>
<p>“Wow,” he murmured, “you weren’t kidding when you said it’s cold in here.”</p>
<p>“That’s what you’re here to fix, smart guy,” you joked, smiling as you saw his cheeks redden. You could barely see the green of his eyes in this lighting, the sunset’s hues deepening to burnt yellows. He still looked warm in the lighting, and your heart fluttered faintly.</p>
<p>“It’s still a bit early. Are you sure you want to go to sleep now?” He shifted slightly to face you, his leg and hip coming to sit flush against your own. “We could always…”</p>
<p>“Talk?” you interjected, suddenly realizing how very close Tsuruzu was. How nice he smelled. How he was looking at you differently, with his eyelids hanging just a bit lower than normal… </p>
<p>“Talking’s good, as long as we do it under the blanket.” You nodded in response and began to pull away from the brunette, the blanket sliding off your shoulders once more. </p>
<p>“(y/n)?” Tsuzuru met your eyes and you noticed how red he was. “I know this is-- different, to say the least, but-- you can touch me, alright?”</p>
<p>His words came out a bit forceful, and you felt a smirk creep onto your face. </p>
<p>“If I’m not getting cuddled tonight, what did I even agree to this for?”</p>
<p>The two of you laughed, and you were relieved to feel some of the awkwardness subside. You crawled back onto the bed, moving up to rest your head on one of your pillows. You patted the spot next to you, and Tsuzuru slowly crept up to lay beside you.</p>
<p>You reached to the foot of the bed to grab a corner of your comforter, pulling it over the two of you as you laid down again. You shivered as your body became flush with your cold sheets, but you soon felt the warmth radiating off Tsuzuru.</p>
<p>“Are you going to wear your sweats to sleep?” you asked. </p>
<p>“Are you going to wear normal clothes to sleep?” he fired back.</p>
<p>You scoffed, batting at him lightly under the blanket. </p>
<p>He laughed, managing to catch your wrist. He maintained his grip and pulled you closer, snaking his free arm around your waist. With your face now pressed into the crook of his neck, you were grateful that Tsuzuru couldn’t see the look of panic on your face. </p>
<p><i>I am really not used to these types of situations anymore</i>, you thought. <i>I can’t deny that I like it, though… </i></p>
<p>“Sorry, is this too much?” Tsuzuru murmured, releasing his grip on you slightly. It wasn’t too tight, but you missed the touch as soon as it was gone. </p>
<p>“No, I like it.” You pulled away to look into his eyes. His eyebrows rose, maybe noting how close your lips were to his own, maybe just realizing that he was actually holding you and not imagining it. </p>
<p>You weren’t used to romantic situations anymore, sure, but you recognized where things were headed--</p>
<p>He kissed you before you could finish the thought, his arm around your waist pulling you closer to him once more. You could taste his toothpaste in the kiss, and it made you smile. </p>
<p>“Hey, are you laughing at me?” he pouted, breaking the kiss. </p>
<p>You could only grin, smiling up at him before guiding his mouth to yours again. He was clumsy, apologizing if he bumped you or tugged your hair, but you could hardly get a word in between his soft sorries and hot kisses. </p>
<p>When he finally broke the kiss, he was panting quietly. Just like before, his eyelids were hanging low, his eyes set on yours in the now-deep blue of dusk. </p>
<p>“Tsuzuru.”</p>
<p>“Y-yeah?”</p>
<p>You fumbled under the blanket, searching for his hand. Once you found it, you maneuvered it slowly over your hip to meet your ass. You pressed your palm into the back of his hand, forcing his fingers to dip into your flesh. </p>
<p>“You can touch me, too.”</p>
<p>If you had to describe Tsuzuru in a word: Passionate. He pursued his dreams of becoming a playwright with passion, he practiced his lines with passion, and when his lips met yours again, it was the only word you could think of--</p>
<p>
  <i>Passionate.</i>
</p>
<p>He seemed more frantic after you gave him consent, lips always pressed into yours, hands beginning to explore under your clothes. You took it as a sign to explore him, too. You could feel the peach fuzz on his stomach as you slid your hands under his sweatshirt. Lightly, you dragged your fingernails down his skin, resulting in Tsuzuru moaning into your kiss. He adjusted his grip on you, nudging you onto your back.</p>
<p>As soon as you rolled over, he was on top of you. He balanced the blanket on his shoulder so no heat left the nest you two had created, all the while fumbling to unbutton the shirt you wearing. He straddled your thighs, leaning over you with an urgent look in his eye.</p>
<p>“Here, let me.” You tugged his hands off your shirt, unbuttoning yourself. </p>
<p>He sighed as you shrugged off the clothing, his eyes quickly moving to the jeans you wore. You smirked as your hands traveled lower to unbutton them, and Tsuzuru quickly lifted himself off your legs to allow you to move.</p>
<p>He took a moment to remove his own clothes, the sweatshirt and t-shirt, in addition to his sweats. By the time you had shimmied off your pants, he was looming above you again, this time with a prominent erection. </p>
<p>He registered your look as an invitation, nestling himself between your legs as he leaned down to kiss you once more. You shifted your hips, moving to hook a leg around his waist. As you kissed him back, you rolled your hips forward, relishing the moan that left Tsuzuru’s lips. He pressed his cock back against you, and you gasped at how good the friction felt. He broke your kiss once more, instead opting to press wet kisses down your neck as he continued grinding against you.</p>
<p>You wrapped both legs around his hips now, the pleasure elicited from the two of you grinding together making you breathless. Between his kisses and the movements of his hips, Tsuzuru Minagi had you melting. </p>
<p>“Hey…” you breathed, unfolding your legs from around his waist.</p>
<p>He pulled away just enough for you to pull your knees together under his chest, hooking your thumbs in the waistband of your panties. You watched his eyes as you slid them down your thighs, and off at the ankles. He slowly repeated the movement, pulling down his boxers with care as his cock sprang free from the fabric. You took the opportunity to unclasp your bra quickly, discarding it off the bed before he pounced on you again. </p>
<p>Within moments Tsuzuru was pinning you back to the mattress, his hard cock rubbing against your clit as he pressed messy kisses to your neck and chest. </p>
<p>“You want me, (y/n)? You really want me?” he groaned, all the while dragging himself up and down your folds, whimpering slightly at the feeling.</p>
<p>“Y-es!” you choked out, moaning immediately as he pressed himself against your entrance. He slid in slowly, mouth hanging open as his length disappeared inside of you. You could feel the stretch, the slight discomfort at taking him all of him, but you didn’t complain.</p>
<p>“I-I’m not gonna last,” he muttered, all at once rutting into you with a fervor you appreciated. He was the perfect size, the head of his cock hitting just the right spot inside you with each thrust of his hips. You gasped and moaned under him while you fucked you, every inch of his cock feeling better by the second. </p>
<p>You came fast-- the next thrust from Tsuzuru making your muscles clench around him, earning you one last strangled moan from the man. He pulled out right then, barely managing to grasp his cock before he came. Hot ropes of cum graced your stomach, Tsuzuru panting as he moved his hand up and down his cock to coax everything out. </p>
<p>You reached for the tissue box on your nightstand as he caught his breath, finally opening his eyes to glimpse the mess he had made. </p>
<p>“Oh-- oh my god! I’m so sorry, (y/n)!” he exclaimed, grabbing the tissues from you to wipe at your stomach himself. You laughed at him, punching playfully at his chest. </p>
<p>“Don’t worry about it! It was… good.”</p>
<p>You watched as he escaped the blanket, quickly discarding the damp tissues and retrieving his clothes and your underwear. You gratefully slid on his sweatshirt and your underwear, while he opted for his boxers and t-shirt. </p>
<p>As the two of you settled once more under the covers, you stayed close to each other, eventually falling asleep in each others arms. </p>
<p>.</p>
<p>The next morning you woke up to your phone alarm, its loud buzz forcing you to escape Tsuzuru’s embrace to silence it. You grumbled as you rubbed your eyes, and you felt the cold in the room rush you. You shivered, climbing back under the blanket. </p>
<p>As you reapproached, Tsuzuru woke up, his hair sticking out in random places more than usual. He opened his eyes just a little, looking at you through slits. </p>
<p>“G’morning,” he mumbled, pulling you into his chest again. </p>
<p>“Morning,” you mumbled back.</p>
<p>It took awhile, but the two of you managed to get out of bed in a timely manner, dressing quickly in the cold and rearranging yourselves before heading down to the lounge. Tsuzuru was acting shy again, but you could understand why. It probably wasn’t a normal thing for an actor to have sex with their director. </p>
<p>
  <i>Probably better to just not talk about it…</i>
</p>
<p>The lounge was warm and cozy as always, and you spotted Omi and Sakuya in the kitchen. Tasty smells wafted towards you, and both you and Tsuzuru drifted in their direction. It wasn’t long before a few of the other actors filed in, preparing for work or school. </p>
<p>“Uhm, (y/n)?” </p>
<p>You glanced over your shoulder to see Muku fidgeting behind you, Yuki grabbing a plate of food just behind him. </p>
<p>“Oh, good morning, Muku. What’s up?” you answered, facing the pink-haired boy. </p>
<p>“Did you sleep well last night? You weren’t cold or anything?” he said, looking worried.</p>
<p>“No, I wasn’t cold. And I slept really well, actually!” You smiled and Muku seemed to relax. His expression looked a lot less panicked, but he was still wringing his hands. </p>
<p>“If it’s okay,” he began, eyes suddenly focused on the floor, “I could-- uhm-- we could have a sleep over! I could bring some manga I think you’d really like and--”</p>
<p>You felt your heart burst inside your chest, the cute idea that Muku brought up nearly executing you on the spot. </p>
<p>“Muku, you and (y/n) stay up late in the lounge all the time,” interjected Yuki, already halfway done with his food. “What are you so nervous about?”</p>
<p>“Ah, you’re right!” Muku turned back to you, face a little pinker than before. “Then, once your heater is fixed, let’s do something fun!”</p>
<p>“Sounds great, Muku.” He smiled at your response, then darted into the kitchen to get himself breakfast.</p>
<p>You glanced out the window as you listened to the morning ruckus begin. The sky was still a pastel blue, birds chirping softly outside. You had slept well for one night, sure, but you had no clue how tonight would be. Hell, you had no clue who would be sleeping next to you tonight! You thought back to Muku’s idea of a sleep over and smiled slightly to yourself.</p>
<p>As fun as it sounded, you knew the nights ahead of you would hold nothing quite so wholesome.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. itaru</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Before you knew it, another day had flown by. Between running the winter troupe practices and exercises with the spring troupe, your hands were more than full. Tsuzuru was still friendly to you during practice, but you couldn’t ignore the lingering stares he sent your way, turning away abruptly the moment you noticed. </p>
<p>If the other actors noticed, they didn’t say anything. Itaru continued to play his mobile games, Masumi still lingered at your side, and Citron spouted his nonsensical idioms. Sakuya was his usual sunshiny self, and you were grateful that most of the troupe was normal despite what had happened the night before.</p>
<p>
  <i>Why am I thinking of it like it’s a bad thing? </i>
</p>
<p>It wasn’t much of a secret that you were lacking in the romance department, especially at what should probably be one of the more free-spirited times of your life. But you were here for a reason, and you had fallen so in love with directing. Was it really the worst thing in the world if you had a week or so to fool around with these men?</p>
<p>Dinner came in the blink of an eye, and as you sat down with your dinner amongst your actors, you realized you hadn’t thought of who to single out for the night. You were starving (maybe in more than one way), so you opted to eat quickly while scoping out the dining room. </p>
<p>Omi busied himself with plating, and a glance told you most of the other actors were already seated and eating. You grabbed a plate of food from the counter and, after a smile and thank-you sent Omi’s way, sat down at the first open seat you came to.</p>
<p>After a full year of directing, you were grateful for the ease with which you could speak to everyone in the dorm. While at first interactions may have been more formal and professional, the warm personalities that gathered at the Mankai Theatre quickly broke the ice. No matter who you sat next to, you were sure some fun banter could be had.</p>
<p>You scanned the table as you began to shift your food around, fork clinking on the pale white of the plate. Itaru and Banri sat to your left, both engrossed in their phones. Itaru wasn’t finished eating, but Banri seemed to have emptied his plate not long ago. Despite your staring, his eyes remained glued to his phone screen. A grain of rice sat to the side of his mouth. </p>
<p>“What are you two playing?” you asked, taking a small mouthful of food.</p>
<p>“New MMO,” they replied in unison. </p>
<p>“Ah.”</p>
<p>Neither of the gamers offered any further conversation, so you looked to your right. Hisoka laid face-down onto the table, arms curled around his head as a pillow. You took another bite, understanding now why this seat had remained open. Some of the other actors still lingered in the lounge and kitchen, but none you felt keen on approaching.</p>
<p>
  <i>How did I ask Tsuzuru to sleep with me again? </i>
</p>
<p>With a sigh you scraped up the last few morsels on your plate. As you set your fork back down, Banri stood up from his seat and picked up his empty dishes. He gave Itaru a nod as if to say “see you in-game”, and went back to the kitchen without a word. </p>
<p>At this, Itaru set his phone screen-up onto the table, switching to his left hand to stab at the screen and using his right to shovel his long-cold dinner. </p>
<p>“Itaru?” </p>
<p>“Huh?” He glanced at you for a moment, pink eyes quickly returning to the anime girls battling on-screen. “Need something?”</p>
<p>“Did you hear about my heater breaking?”</p>
<p>“Yeah. Did it get fixed?”</p>
<p>“Not yet. Would you mind staying with me tonight? I don’t know how long it’ll be until it’s fixed, so…”</p>
<p>While the battle hadn’t yet wrapped up, your question seemed to catch Itaru’s attention. He turned to look at you, his eyes a bit wider than normal. </p>
<p>“It’s fine if you don’t want to!” you said, toying with your fork. You moved your gaze to your empty plate once again, uncomfortable both with asking the gamer to your bedroom and with his reaction. You felt your heart thumping in your chest.</p>
<p>“No, no,” he laughed. His fingers returned to the game to pause the action. “I just didn’t think you’d be asking me to help with that.”</p>
<p>“So, you will?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I will.” He smiled at you just slightly, the far corner of his mouth curling up. “Over in… twenty?”</p>
<p>“Sounds good. I’ll see you then.”</p>
<p>He nodded at you, much like Banri’s earlier farewell. At that, you picked up your plate and went to deposit the dishes with the others. You didn’t linger in the kitchen long, your heart still racing from the awkward (yet somewhat sexually tense) conversation you just had. </p>
<p>But it was Itaru you had asked to spend the night. The tech-addicted blond wasn’t an endless charmer like some of the other actors here. The several times you had seen his more aggressive video-game related behaviors come out, your first instinct hadn’t been to take the man to bed. </p>
<p>And yet here you were. </p>
<p>You took your time going back to your room, brushing your teeth and flossing to minimize the time spent in the cold. Sure, darting from the lounge area outside and upstairs to your room was brisk, too, but the less time you waited for the next human blanket to arrive, the better.</p>
<p>Itaru arrived on time to your room, knocking twice before entering quickly. You had already changed into your wintery lounge clothes and climbed into bed, but noticed that Itaru just wore his usual outfit for gaming. Thin zip-up over a t-shirt, plus sweats and slippers. </p>
<p>He met your eyes with an eyebrow raised, and you moved to pat the bed next to you when he asked:</p>
<p>“Where can I plug in my phone charger?”</p>
<p>In his hand he held only his phone and it’s designated charger, the other empty (you assumed) and sitting in his pocket. </p>
<p>“Oh. There’s an outlet on this side of the bed.” You gestured to the wall closest to you, and he made like he was going to toss the item in question to you. You barely looked at it after you caught it. Like most phone chargers, it was a phone charger. You plugged it without issue into the wall, and grabbed the end of the cord as you wiggled back under the covers.</p>
<p>Itaru kept an eye on you as he moved onto the bed, the space between you not suggestively close. He held out his phone, and you automatically took it to attach to the charger. The cord was long, and reached your nightstand easily as you set it down.</p>
<p>You turned back to Itaru, shifting the blanket over your shoulders as you curled up onto your side. The blond looked back at you with a smug smile on his face, one arm bent to prop up his head. </p>
<p>“What?” you asked softly, unsure of how to react in this proximity. </p>
<p>“Mind if I play a bit?” He gestured to his phone once more, and you almost made a face at his suggestion. Maybe you had been right to doubt Itaru’s intentions-- no matter what the man did, he always managed to prioritize gaming in some way. </p>
<p>“I guess?”</p>
<p>He laughed at your response, scooting just a bit closer as you rolled the other direction to grab his phone. </p>
<p>“Don’t worry, (y/n). I’ll guide you through it.”</p>
<p>You felt your back grow warmer as you pulled Itaru’s phone off the wood. Something began to squeeze between your waist and the mattress, startling you.</p>
<p>“Relax, it’s just me.” You glanced over your shoulder at Itaru, your heart skipping a beat as you realized he had snuggled up behind you. You lifted your body slightly, a chill running down your spine as Itaru snaked his arm around you. </p>
<p>While you weren’t sure how comfortable it was for him to have his arm underneath you, you didn’t object to the change. Itaru moved his opposite arm over your other side, hands meeting to hold up his phone. </p>
<p>You averted your eyes as he punched in his password, looking again as he picked an app to open. While the name of the game was nonsensical to you, the art was immediately appealing. Itaru clicked through several announcements before the main menu appeared.</p>
<p>“Okay, so.” He began to explain the mechanics of the game to you, and it wasn’t long before you stopped listening. You were happy to look at the pretty art, and the basics of fighter types didn’t feel like it would have a lasting impact on your life. With Itaru this close, you could faintly smell the cologne or deodorant he wore, and his breath on your neck tickled a little. </p>
<p>“Shit!” Itaru muttered, his team failing the same mission a second time. With the swipe of a thumb he closed the app, then locked his phone again. No longer needing to hold his head up to see, Itaru’s head fell behind yours, phone forgotten. </p>
<p>“Tired of playing for the night?” you teased, trying your hardest not to react to how much hotter his breath felt on your neck now. </p>
<p>“...No.” Itaru’s arms were still around your torso, and you inhaled sharply as he wrapped them around you. He pulled you flush to his chest, keeping his arms wrapped tightly around your waist. “I haven’t played with you enough yet.”</p>
<p>You opened your mouth to respond, only to clamp it shut as you felt Itaru begin to press kisses to your neck. He wasn’t as sloppy as Tsuzuru had been, his mouth lingering in one spot before moving to the next. </p>
<p>His palms pressed lightly against your stomach, one tucked just below your bust and the other sliding slowly down your torso. You almost felt angry at how things had progressed. How had you not seen through his mobile app scheme? The sexual tension earlier had been there, but this pace was frustratingly slow. </p>
<p>As subtle as you could, you rotated your hips backwards. Itaru hadn’t been pressed up against you at the crotch this whole time, but your movement managed to brush him. He hummed at the friction, moving his hips closer so you could feel him against your ass. You sighed in relief as it happened, letting out the breath you had been holding.</p>
<p>“Is this okay?” Itaru asked, one hand rubbing circles just above the hem of your clothing. You shivered in anticipation, and nodded.</p>
<p>“Yeah, more than okay.”</p>
<p>His hand immediately dove below your clothes, his fingers dipping between your folds. You parted your legs for him, gasping as he explored further. In a second he had two fingers pressed gently against your clit, rubbing small circles that felt like heaven to you. You moved your hips in a circle, trying to press back against his fingers as pleasure rolled through you. Itaru groaned behind you, his own hips jutting forward to rub his growing erection against you. </p>
<p>He was hard already, and you felt emboldened by it. You purposefully thrust your hips back, pressing against him as seductively as you could. </p>
<p>“Whoa,” breathed Itaru. His other hand moved up to grope at your chest as he rutted against you. “Didn’t expect this kind of action from you, Director.”</p>
<p>“Don’t call me Director when we’re--!”</p>
<p>He chuckled against your neck, fingers once again teasing your vulva in just the right way to shut you up. You could feel yourself getting wet, and as Itaru slid his fingers farther down to your entrance, you knew he could tell, too. </p>
<p>“Want to..?” he trailed, his hand beginning to withdraw from beneath your clothes. </p>
<p>“Yes.” You fidgeted in his arms, and he released you from his hold. You rolled to face the blond, and Itaru looked confused as you grabbed the neck of his shirt, pulling his face to yours in a heated kiss. </p>
<p>Itaru groaned through the kiss, hand already tangled in your hair as he kissed back. Only after you broke it did you move to strip, your shirt off in the blink of an eye. Itaru stared for a moment, lips parted and red. As you shifted to pull off your bottoms and underwear, he was a flurry of motion as he also stripped bare.</p>
<p>You flopped onto your back as you watched him dig in the pocket of his sweats. He retrieved a small square of plastic, tearing it open to reveal a condom. He rolled it onto his cock with several glances your way, his anticipation obvious. You didn’t take the time to compare his length to Tsuzuru’s-- you were too focused on having him inside you. </p>
<p>As Itaru moved back onto the bed, you parted your thighs slightly to let him in between. He smiled at you as he slid back under the covers, erection close but not close enough. </p>
<p>“Can you do something for me?” he said, voice wavering slightly. </p>
<p>“Yeah?”</p>
<p>“Mind getting on your knees?” </p>
<p>You held his gaze for a moment before obliging, feeling dirty as you knelt in front of Itaru. You lowered your head onto the mattress and glanced over your shoulder. You could only see the head of his cock over the arc of your own ass. Itaru’s eyes seemed glazed over as he looked you over, one hand gripping your hip. </p>
<p>You barely noticed him move when he began to press into you. The stretch startled you at first, and you gasped at the penetration. Itaru noticed and slowed his entrance, moving his hips back and forth bit by bit until he was flush against your backside.</p>
<p>“Holy shit,” he breathed, eyes closed as his hips began to move almost automatically. You couldn’t help but be noisy. Never before had you been fucked so deeply, and you could feel yourself tightening around Itaru. “You’re so tight-!”</p>
<p>The rhythmic noise of sex echoed in your ears as Itaru kept fucking you. His fingers dug into your hips, holding you in place as he thrusted. Each movement drove the breath out of you, and you felt deeply erotic as each gasp and moan seemed to spur Itaru on more.</p>
<p>“Shit!”</p>
<p>He released a hand from your hip, bringing it down hard against the flesh of your ass. The sting made you cry out, and you realized how close you were as you felt yourself swell around Itaru’s cock. The friction of him inside you felt better with each thrust, and you could do little but moan his name as you came hard.</p>
<p>“Oh my god, (y/n)--” he choked out, pressing himself fully inside you as you rode out your orgasm. “You’re so--!”</p>
<p>You breathed heavily as your orgasm ended, looking over your shoulder once more. Itaru’s hands held your hips to his own, and you watched in awe as he came. His expression felt sinful. His eyes were closed and his mouth hung open, the look on his face one that showed both pleasure and mild shock. </p>
<p>He took a deep breath as he recovered from his orgasm. He glanced down at your face, shaking his head as he began to smile. </p>
<p>“I… did not expect that.”</p>
<p>You laughed and began to shift up onto your palms. Itaru removed himself quickly and left the bed once more to tie off the condom. </p>
<p>“More than you expected, maybe?” you quipped, sliding your underwear back on. </p>
<p>“More than I expected, definitely.”</p>
<p>As the two of you settled back into bed, you thought of the days to follow. Would you get a chance with each man in the theatre? After sex like what you had just had, you couldn’t help but feel tired at the idea. You had amassed quite the assortment of actors over the span of a year, and spending a night with each of the older men would likely leave you sore. Thankfully it didn’t worry you too much and you drifted off to sleep, Itaru’s arm draped over your waist.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>